


Breakthrough

by brimfulofasher



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimfulofasher/pseuds/brimfulofasher
Summary: One evening in Ishgard leads to some intriguing discoveries for Master Garlond and the Warrior of Light. (Pretty damn fluffy, some implied Heavensward spoilers)
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> just one little thing- Dodi is Utha's beloved fledgling Dodo who is seldom away from her side- love her, love her dodo!

It's been hours, or at least it feels like it. Utha should know better by now than to try prying the famed master of the Ironworks away from his one true love, but even a genius needs to eat and breathe air not stifled by the heat of furnaces on the odd occasion. He even seemed willing to part with his latest pet project, when she asked if he'd keep her company over supper and a pint. Alas, his request for five more minutes has them stuck in the workshop still while he paces and mutters to himself and Utha watches him, chin in her palm where she's sat slumped leaning on the workbench trying not to let the heat and pace of Cid's steps lure her to sleep. Dodi already succumbed after a couple of minutes, the squat bird nested under her feet and dozing comfortably.

Still, it's preferable to spending the evening at Fortemps Manor. Though the Count and his sons have been as accommodating as ever, if subdued, it feels as though she's intruding on their grief nonetheless. At least here there are no weak smiles in passing through corridors, no awkward silence over the dinner table. In fact, there's nothing _but_ noise here- exhausts huffing as steam vents out, the ticking and clanking of all manner of mechanisms and the faint hum of people out on the street. Impossible to be alone with her thoughts and right now, that is desperately welcome. As is the company, unsociable as he is at present. She's grown very fond of Cid of late- charming in his own way, remarkably clever and makes no apology for it. That he's equally as easy on the eye doesn't hurt and she'd be lying if she didn't admit to lingering a little longer than necessary just to see him at work in the heat of the forge. (Not often she meets a Hyur who looks strong enough to pick _her_ up.) It seems so long ago now, that first meeting in the desert- the timid, softly spoken man hidden under robes a far cry from the one she's found herself drawn to. 

Though right now she's questioning why she indulges his habit of procrastinating when she could quite as easily drag him out by the collar of his shirt. All that brain and yet sometimes common sense seems to elude him. Every now and then he comes back to the blueprint spread out across the table, stares at it intensely and Utha's hopes of not ending up with the dregs of the stew at the Forgotten Knight are dashed when he sighs and shakes his head before stalking away to wander about again.

"It'll still be here when we get back-" Utha begins but Cid raises a hand to interrupt that thought, then pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm so close I can feel it, please, just...just another minute. I promise."

He sounds so certain, so earnest, she'd believe him if he hadn't said the exact same thing half an hour ago. But she knows she can't argue when he's in this sort of mood and to be fair to him, this process does produce spectacular results, so she sighs resignedly, nodding as she settles back down in her seat. (She's at least glad they had a special stool built for Biggs, sitting on those spindly Elezen-made things for too long hurts her hips.) The next time Cid abandons the blueprint, it's with more frustration than before and it floats across the table towards her. The intricacies of such a thing are far beyond her understanding, though as she idly lets her fingers walk along the diagrams, it brings to mind the maps the walls of her father's cabin were lined with. A thought comes to her as the old captain's words of questionable wisdom echo in her head and she smiles to herself.

"Cid?" She calls out, standing up and straightening out the paper. The engineer looks up from where he's been sat despairing on the stairs with his head in his hands for the last couple of minutes. Wearily, he rises from his perch and staggers over to her.

"Have you tried looking at it upside down?" She asks and Cid looks at her, nonplussed. "It's something my Pa used to say, when you're stuck on something. Well, he actually used to say you should stand on your head until the right idea falls out your mouth, but-"

Utha knows he's caught something now; he leans across the table, pulling the paper towards him and slowly turns it around as per her suggestion. Though he's stock still, his eyes flicker across the blueprint and no doubt a thousand concepts are racing through his mind at once until he slaps the worktop with a triumphant flourish and scrambles to reach for a piece of chalk. Meanwhile, the sudden noise has disturbed Dodi who comes scuttling out from his napping place and hides behind Utha's legs, burbling his displeasure.

"Of course!" Cid gasps, turning the sheet to one side then the other while drawing line after line at almost breakneck speed. Utha bends down to scoop Dodi up into her arms, the two of them curiously watching the rally of his working with their heads tilted from side to side. Finally, Cid throws down the chalk and pushes the paper towards her, beaming with pride.

"You see," He says excitedly, tapping at the new additions. "This way, it'll work at ten times the capacity and it's all thanks to you! Utha, you bloody marvel- I could kiss you!"

A wry smile crosses the Roegadyn's lips. Sometimes she's not sure if he realises what he's saying, though she's never been one to shy away from testing the waters.

"I wouldn't complain."

Cid rolls his eyes, chuckling as he leans over the table to survey his handiwork once more.

"Certainly, you'll have to queue up with the rest of the fair maidens banging down the door, though…" He says off-handedly, scribbling down a note next to the new drawings.

"You think me a fair maiden, do you?" Utha murmurs in his ear, now stood very close and leaning over him. Cid nods, though still so engrossed in his work he hasn't seemed to notice.

"Naturally- I may be getting on but I'm not _blind_ , old girl."

Utha gives the heaviest, most frustrated sigh she can, butting her forehead against his shoulder for a moment.

"No. Dense is more accurate."

" _Dense_??" Cid scoffs, even now still making no effort to look up from his adjustments. "What do you-"

He stops at last when she turns his head to face her, looking at him with what can only be described as exasperated fondness, holding his chin between her finger and thumb.

"...mean?" He finishes, breathless. 

The hand he's holding the chalk in slips as fast as his concentration, a whiplash voiding his hard work. But it's forgotten, Cid hastily straightening up and patting himself down as though he'll find the right tool for this situation if he just looks hard enough. Utha, to her credit, is patient as ever; amusedly waiting for the Gil to drop.

For once, he doesn't have an answer. All he can do is stare up at her, the flush across his face most certainly not from the furnace behind them. It's a rare thing to see him so flustered- vulnerable, even. 

"Did you think I come here so often because I've suddenly gained an deeper understanding of the inner workings of magitek?" Utha says softly, sitting back down after ousting Dodi from his perch with a light pat. Cid avoids her eyes for a moment, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well...I'd hoped you might be at least a _little_ interested in what we do…" He mumbles.

"Oh, but I am! I think it's marvellous stuff, in the right hands..." Utha reaches out to him, taking his ungloved hand in hers. He looks at her now, an altogether softer expression on his face and even takes a few steps closer to her. She smiles, pleased.

"I hadn't...I've been so wrapped up in this work, I didn't notice." Cid murmurs, more to himself than anything. "Not that I didn't notice _you_ , I did right from the first."

"Hard not to when I'm this tall." Utha counters and Cid grins, laughing as he shakes his head. He stands right in front of her now, resting his hands on her shoulders gently and sighs.

"I just- are you sure you want to waste your affections on an old fool who can't even see a good thing when she's right in front of him?" He asks, almost a little sad.

"You're looking at me now, aren't you?" Utha replies simply, covering his bare hand with hers. Cid nods slowly, said hand moving to cup her cheek and Utha leans into it, pressing a kiss to his palm. His skin is rough in the way any craftsman's is, but his touch is so gentle when he runs his thumb over her face, she could melt.

"I don't think I could ever look away again." He says softly, leaning in and Utha's arms wind around his neck when he brushes his lips against hers, his other hand cradling the back of her head.

She's not sure what she was expecting- with Master Garlond you never can tell after all- but he's warm and tender with the way he handles her, the soft touches between kisses and it's a comfort she needs more than she thought. They part just a little after a while, Cid pushing his goggles up so he can press their foreheads together, lips curled into a soft smile that hasn't left him this entire time. Utha hums thoughtfully, fingers threaded together at the nape of his neck.

"Can you promise me one thing?" She asks, solemn. 

"For you, my dear? Anything." Cid murmurs, nudging her cheek with his nose. Grinning, deep brown eyes flick up to meet brilliant blue.

"Don't make me wait this long for dinner again."

Cid bursts out laughing at that, nodding and offering his profuse apologies by way of kissing her cheek and hugging her close.

"I'm not joking!" Utha says, though clearly trying not to laugh herself and failing miserably. Cid clears his throat, drawing away to look at her properly.

"Of course, of course. I'll have to find some way to make it up to you…"

"Don't you worry, I've a few ideas already." Utha purrs as she stands once more, running a finger up his chest and up to his jaw before turning around; giggling to herself on hearing _'gods help me'_ muttered under his breath as she walks away to fetch her coat. 


End file.
